charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
---- Please leave a message below. ---- ---- Articles Just so you know, I am not going to be be copying and pasting articles from the Charmed Wiki on here. I am only adding the articles I wrote myself and contributed to the Charmed Wiki; ie) Wounds and Injuries, Magical Transformations, Horned Demon (changing name to Red Skinned Devil), etc. I know I posted the sisters articles from Charmed Wiki but I am going to rewrite them. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I figured that and I'm not taking any information from The Charmed Wiki either. I've wrote the Astral Projection and Glamouring one with my own words, although I used some of the sentences from The Charmed Wiki for inspiration since I'm not really that good with the powers. x)--LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC) How exactly was user:70.64.252.74 on the Charmed wiki harassing people or acting out intimidating behavior? I edited under that IP address when I was at a coffee shop. All I did was contribute a quote to the Neena article said by Leo in Oh Henry, answer a question asked by chloefan03, addressed a question asked by PerryPeverell about what iMan meant by "a book" and then on your talk page I corrected a comment said by another "wikia contributor" who said something about formats and walls. How is any of that intimidating/harassing? if you are simply blocking the IP address because I used it, that is rather hypocritical, since you edited on the wiki when you were blocked with an anonymous account. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 04:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh crap, Sorry. I didn't mean to block that one, I meant to block 94.2.100.192. Cause he edited talk pages and put my signature, making it look like I was criticizing my own work. I didn't even know it was you. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:44, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :NP.HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 04:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Destroying the wiki by ... how exactly? :Spending countless hours creating new articles? :Spending countless hours adding pictures to articles? :Making sure the entire wiki community is involved in decisions? :Dedicating over 2 years to improving and adding articles? Where have I once created an account to force people to see things my way? I have simply created blogs allowing people to offer their input toward changes you felt they shouldn't be involved in. I'm not the one who had friends create accounts to get something I like nor have I threatened to block people for merely voicing their opinions. How exactly is a person supposed to know if something they are going to say is going to create an argument? I certainly don't have a crystal ball that will show me someone is going to start bitching and moaning the way you and Glenn have. I simply created a blog/blogs stating whether or not people agree with changes you choose to make. Are you even looking at the same blog as I am? Look at the blog about the blue infoboxes. First Twerdette agreed there should be different colors, then Khan stated that he did too. Next Just a Witch suggested a vote on the topic, then Khan agreed saying he will inform you. Perry then agreed and said he can create an article discussing the colors. Then YOU commented in a negative way saying "i can't believe people are complaining about this...." and you called multiple color infoboxes "tacky" and "unprofessional", then you said something about people only caring about the way infoboxes look and the pictures chosen. Then I stated why it is important that we have attractive infoboxes and pictures.I then made the suggestion about looking at the Sailor Moon wiki to see how they have a color system guide line, Twerdette liked the idea.YOU then "users trying to make us like other wikis" - an interjection here - was it not you or Glen who said something before about the HarryPotterWiki doing something that Charmed Wiki should do? Then Glenn came on and made the rainbow comment totally disrespecting everyone's opinion. Like I said, take a look at your actions, the ones creating drama are you and Perry. Then look after that - You and Perry still continued to be negative and argue. You are the ones who turned the simple discussion into a dramafest. Not me. Suggesting a vote or asking for opinion is not trying to sway people to think like me, its to include everyone's input in the discussion. That is what a wiki does - they include the entire community in decisions. As I told Sarah before you were last week - you and Glenn are way too overly emotional and let your emotions get in the way of your editing. Also, look at the facts - you and me were fine after you were blocked, I explained myself and everything was okay until who got involved, that would be Glenn. How you can't see Glenn is the one who creates drama and problems is beyond my intellect.HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ....Righttttt. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And I was just saying my opinion and it just happened to be a negative one. Your the one who is creating drama, I mean seriously, you have 6 accounts? Wiki staff even blocked you from the Community Wiki! People are now seeing your real colors. All you do is complain about other users ideas, like Glenn's; The New Format? You complained, the new episode format you complained it. I remember you saying to someone scans of the Book of Shadows aren't allow on pages, so Glenn started deleting them, then you comment him being why are you deleting them, when you were deleting them first. You obviously have some kind of inforiaty complex towards him. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And me and you are different in so many ways. Unlike you, I waited out my block, only editing on my talk page, and editing sometimes as a unregistered user, you have made 6 accounts to try and edit. This is your MISTAKE, not mine; or Glenn's or Khans. Learn to take responsibility for your OWN actions instead of blaming everyone else. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And Sarah even said on your talk page to move on from the disagrement. But you're obviously not if you're trying to get me and Khan blocked again. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :My exploded rainbow comment was directed entirely to you. You make infoboxes with the most ridiculous, ugly colors that don't match. Then you put the text in a color that makes it almost impossible to read. And if I ever suggest that we do something on the wiki, like other wiki's do, it's because it made those wiki's better. It made them more attractive, professional and popular. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 11:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) FYI: Those accounts were created long before my block was put in place. How about you look at the account creation date. Clearly you are the ones not moving on .. "oh let's increase the block period so we can surpass his badge count and edit count ... aren't we so clever". Grow up. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Another FYI: I wasn't blocked from the community wiki, second I suggested that all users be involved in voting for the new format, that is not complaining. The only ones still bitching are the three of you. Like I said, Grow Up.HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Doesn't mean you should use them when you're blocked. We don't want to extend your block so that we can surpass your badge amount. We're no little kids. We don't care about those badges. If there is one person who should grow up it's you! Stop bitching about us on our wiki and other sites and just stay here. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 14:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Who is the one harassing me on my wiki? Get a life and grow up already. You are a complete 100% hypocrite, you didn't have a problem with Andrew and Khan editing when they were blocked. There is absolutely no difference - they were blocked and edited on blogs. Look at your own behavior before passing judgment on people. that is what the three of you fail to do. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC) "This user is currently blocked. The latest block log entry is provided below for reference: * 08:04, 19 March 2011 Sarah Manley (Talk | contribs) blocked HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 month (account creation disabled) ‎ ..I'd call that blocked. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I have look at my own behaviour even tho I think I shouldn't of been blocked, I didn't make 1000+ accounts. I edited from a unregistered user from time to time, I couldn't edit on half of the pages cause they were locked. I was fine with that. You however, have made countless new accounts, to get back onto the Wiki. You've gone as far as trash talking the Wiki on every page cause we didn't agree with you. I'm sorry, but Me, Khan and Glenn are doing nothing wrong. I've noticed for ages you've had some problem with him and I don't know why. I don't know what you have agaisnt me and I don't really care tbqh, trash talk me on another Wiki. It doesn't worry me. You eventually need to grow up and take resposbilites for your actions. It's YOUR fault you got blocked. Like It was my fault I got blocked. You just have to wait it out. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) More infantile exaggerations showing your lack of maturity - "1000+ accounts" ... more like 4. Again not looking at your own behavior, you have WiccaEnvy account as well as two others you used to nominate/vote for yourself to be an admin/manager several months ago, look what Glenn did, he created SoH because people were pissed at him for his behavior as TheBook, he pretended to leave the wiki saying several times "this is my last edit". Khan also admitted in a discussion on CharmedHalliwell wiki that he has several accounts he uses to edit. Again, LOOK AT YOUR OWN BEHAVIOR and quit being a hypocrite. Also, how mature "let's creep on Charmed Legacy to see what HalliwellManor is doing" or as per Khan "Charmed Legacy is the one I check regularly". HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Also you are doing everything wrong - not including others in making changes, not discussing things openly with users so everyone can be included and you don't even want to be a manager as per what you said in December. Someone who actually wants to be a manager should have the title. Still acting like a typical prepubescent child not talking responsibility for your own behavior or acknowledging your own mistake. like I said to glenn, GROW UP. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ..Wow. I can now see your true colors. All you care about is making fights, you can't get your own way? You'll either attack them or make 4+ accounts to change their decision. I include others in my changes, I do discuss things openly with yes. Who the hell died and made you king of the World? Just because your a couple years older then me, doesn't mean you can treat me like complete and total crap. Grow up and Move on. :) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, FYI: Seductress is not a demon or breed of demon, seductress is just a friendly word for a whore. He was referring to Julie as a whore because of her flirting and comeons. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Whore? your nice. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And in the words of Prue Halliwell "You know, it must be something living off other people's pain. I hope it doesn't come back to haunt you." --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Get a life a stay off of my wiki. As Cole once said, "You've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." The only one living off of other people's pain is you. You are the one who is not only selfish but you manipulate everything to your own advantage just like you are manipulate the vote for infoboxes to be blue, you chose blue, purple and pink because you knew people would not approve of purple or pink, its just like you tried to manipulate the vote for articles to stay singular, and not only that you are still being a hypocrite. In the words of Phoebe Halliwell, "The wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing." and Memo to Glenn - as Piper once so brilliantly said - "Be careful of the feet you step on, they may be connected to the boot that kicks your ass." Lastly, as Paige said, "Talk about premature jubilation. You gentlemen might want to see a doctor about that." HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : Ok people lets calm down a little bit. I do check this wiki daily to see what you are doing HalliwellManor. You have high potential and I like to see how you are using it but you are letting your emotions cloud your judgement. I do have another account yes, the name is Khan Le Blanc. I use that account to edit on the Friends Wiki. Just wait your block out, come to wiki and stop holding grudges against everyone because I am telling you this now the Charmed Wiki won't accept any of rude behavior. So wait your block out and come back but until then stop creating other accounts on the wiki! -- 19:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Get a life and grow up Khan. "Oh let's block HalliwellManor just because he doesn't agree with us, oh arent we just doing what is best for the wiki." Like I said to Andrew, how you can't see Glenn is the problem is beyond my comprehension. He instigates and bitches when things aren't done his way. This has been a problem since back in August. Glenn is the reason people left the Charmed Wiki, not me. Every single person who has complained about Glenn has either been blocked or trashed, just recently look what Shane said on the vote about singular vs. plural, Glenn over steps his bounds and acts like he is still in control of the wiki, and to hell with what other users think. Glenn is the problem with the Charmed Wiki, he does things without consulting the entire community, open your eyes. Also, what I do on my wiki is none of your business either. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : Stop being such a little bitch HalliwellManor. Obviously, no one likes you. You are purposfully creating arguments for no goddamn reason. Khan's just trying to be nice to you, and you have to act like the douche lord. Just stay of our wiki and leave my name off your statements, got it? Shanebeckam 19:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Not to eavesdrop guys- but I have to agree here. GlennVP or whatever his name is, IS the reason people have left that wiki (that and the endless arguing about stupid crap). He blocked me for simply not liking the once blue background on the page..he said I was "too difficult" or something. I personally wouldn't entrust Adminship to someone like him. You cannot block people because they speak their minds. I have people on the TB page who leave nasty comments all the time.. what do I do.. I LET IT GO. I don't block them, or even have the comments deleted. We are all adults (I hope), and need to grow thicker skin. The Wikia staff I'm sure is tired of the Charmed Wiki's antics.. so please everyone, just stop arguing... go about your own Wiki's and let the dominoes fall in the direction they were meant to. Please respect each others space as well- stop invading this wiki and vice versa. Just stay away from each other!!! lol Buffy Images Just an FYI: Those pictures of Alyssa, Holly and Paige you added ARE NOT from Charmed Again and Enter the Demon ... those are from a Seventeen Magazine photoshoot in 2001 after it was announced Rose McGowan would be joining the cast. It was during that photoshoot Alyssa told Seventeen editors she loved the art in the Book of Shadows so much she had Dan Haberkorn paint murals in her home. I actually still have the magazine they were used in. Dsc385 15:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) By the way .. I added the Seventeen magazine cover photo that was used to the Charmed Wiki in December - link here - I used it on the Charmed Ones page. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Charmed_SeventeenMagazine.jpg Dsc385 15:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Just to be clear it was the November 2001 issue. Dsc385 15:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : I just got the whole edit conflict twice when replying to this, so third time's the charm. I didn't know where magazine they were from. Where I got the photos of Holly and Rose, it was in the "Charmed Again" album, which I thought was right seeing as the red dress Rose is wearing in the photoshoot, is the one she wore as Paige in the episode. Same with Alyssa, it was under the Enter the Demon album, and she's wearing them clothes at the end of that episode. There was no one else to put them and it took me a hell of a long time to find them. -__- 15:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Cover image below: Charmed17.jpg Dsc385 15:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, but like I said before, I don't know where else to put them, so I went by what it said on the site. xD 18:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Crediting FYI: You posted pics of Rose McGowan on Charmed Wiki that display the name of the website you got them, that website needs to be credited; I know for a fact the owner who spends hours getting pics of Rose does not appreciate her images being pasted on other websites without acknowledging the website and her work. It says right on the site not to steal pictures without permission and acknowledgement. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Obviously, the owner of the site is getting credited cause "rose-mcgowan.net" is still left at the bottom of the photo. 00:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) And what about all the photo's you uploaded of her and Alyssa and everyone else. Why didn't you credit them? Like your background, you can clearly see "WB" on Prue's photo, where's the credit to that? I'm not trying to start drama now, but It just doesn't make very much sense when were doing the same thing?! -.- 01:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Just to clarify, Buffy saying I vandalized her wiki is a complete lie. Her accusing me that and publishing it on Charmed Wiki tainting people's opinion of me shows the kind of person she is. Unlike Shane who vandalized this wiki by removing all content from articles, I am not an immature child who takes pleasure is such bullshit. And also, what right exactly does Buffy have restoring a comment I deleted from my talk page on CW? Like I said, her actions and statements reveal the kind of person she is. Blocking me also for no reason also shows the kind of person you are; there is no reason I should be blocked from CW again. There isn't really even a reason, Buffy confirmed it wasn't because of adding the category or saying what I said; hence, no new reason. I did absolutely nothing wrong saying you and Khan should be consulted about adding a new category. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) By the way, Buffy or whatever his/her name said I berate and tease people on CW, where have I done that? Its more like people on CW have belittled, berate, teased and completely disrespected me. She an Shane have a little vendetta against me to prevent me editing on Charmed Wiki. I see no reason why you, me and Khan can't work our issues put and get past everything. The reason we can't is because other outside third parties such as Shane and Buffy rehash and continue dwelling on past subjects just like Glenn did consisting repeating the same old thing and expecting everything to be kept their way instead of meeting halfway and compromising. What's the big deal about wanting another category added? Buffy has just created more drama doing the things she does to keep categories her own way. Then she judges me on things I have said, which if you been following everything you know that everything I have said and am being blocked for now are the exact same things Buffy herself said on Charmed Halliwell when she was blocked. It's people like her keeping us from moving past everything because she dwells on the same crap. I'm all for moving past the previous issues and contributing to Charmed Wiki in a constructive manner rather than a destruction manner. Has Buffy even contributed anything constructive other than undoing the work of past users? She may have worked hard removing categories but doing that completely put off and belittled the work of other users who spent loads of time categorizing everything. Dsc385 03:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) lazy and complacent? I went to charmed wiki and I see you are threatening users just because they called a section of an article something you don't like ... how about trying to compromise for a change and meet that alexis chick half way and say something like "ok. the heading will be "supposed reincarnation" and we'll include the minor heading "disappearance from the Heavens" with a short description of each. Using the double equal signs for supposed reincarnation and the triple equal signs for the disappearance from the heavens, ie) Supposed Reincarnation Disappearance from the Heavens Instead of trying to have everything your way all the time, try compromising with users for a change and quit threatening them, saying things like "leave it alone or you'll be blocked ... blocking a user isn't the solution for absolutely everything little thing". It shows laziness and complacency and an unwillingness to cooperate with users. You wouldn't be lazy and complacent would you? HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Since when is it alright for any user, even admins, to edit personal pages of other editors on the Charmed Wiki? Glenn has no business editing my archived pages, nor the archived pages and user pages of other users. I believe that is punishable by a block. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Admins can edit personal pages of other editors to correct links. Which is the only thing I did. - Glenn JohnyHalliwell Why is it that JohnyHalliwell is continuously allows to edit as unregistered contributor on Charmed Wiki spreading the sameold shit as always about articles yet I can edit on the wiki? All the "you create arguments" you people say about me goes double for JohnyHalliwell, yet nearly all the time I check Charmed Wiki I see that same old comments by Johny on talk pages disputing people's edits. All the comments without spaces after periods, question marks, exclaimation ponts, etc, are all from Johnny, all the "I disagree with this.What do you think?Maybe you should change this." are all him, it is completely unjustifiable for him to be able to contribute garbage to Charmed Wiki while I can't contribute anything to the Wiki. And it is even more unjustifiable that a user like Buffy who only contributes like 1 edit a day or just a blog post to be able to constantly block me and extend the block. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :He always comes back as an unregistered user, it gets annoying blocking all of his accounts when he just gets another every day. I just ignore him. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 01:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Molecular Acceleration On Charmed Wiki, a user posted an image from the comics where Piper created a fire. That isn't really acceleration because she used her combustion power to do the same thing on the series while she and her sisters were in the underworld. Characters V. Actors Pictures Just feel like pointing out that on Charmed Wiki, the discussion was had before that pictures from photoshoots shouldn't be used in infoboxes because the pics are of the actresses, they are not portraying their characters in the promotional photos. Annasean51 or whatever is right to change the pictures to images from actual episodes. When it says the actress' name such as "Phoebe Halliwell" below the pic like it currently does on the articles, it is incorrect, that is Alyssa Milano posing for a promo, she is not in her Phoebe Halliwell role. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Buffy the Vampire Slayer Actually, Buffy the Vampire Slayer was based on the movie of the same name written by the series creator Joss Whedon as well, starring Kristy Swanson as Buffy, Donald Sutherland as her Watcher and Luke Perry as her boyfriend Pike. The movie began production in early 1991 after being written in the late 80s. Hence, Buffy came first and Vampire Dairies as well as True Blood are cheesy, poorly written knock-offs that cast people based on appearance rather than talent. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Buffy the Vampire Slayer Actually, Buffy the Vampire Slayer was based on the movie of the same name written by the series creator Joss Whedon as well, starring Kristy Swanson as Buffy, Donald Sutherland as her Watcher and Luke Perry as her boyfriend Pike. The movie began production in early 1991 after being written in the late 80s. Hence, Buffy came first and Vampire Dairies as well as True Blood are cheesy, poorly written knock-offs that cast people based on appearance rather than talent. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) All the "you create drama" comments you and other admins keep throwing around are getting ludicrous and ridiculous. Anyone who voices their opinion or disagrees with the majority's way of thinking is simply accused of creating drama. In truth, it is you people accusing me and other users of creating drama who are creating the actual drama and issues. You are all so obsessed with drama you are blinded by the own dramatic situations you create. Quit accusing people of creating drama for merely expressing their opinions.HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:57, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Just thought I'd comment on a comment made on Charmed Wiki - on the Michael Trevino page - notice the comment made by Shanebeckam following an edit undo. Like I said before, all he does is comment on other people's edit making snide remarks. As you saw on this wiki, he replaced information on articles such as Shannen Doherty's disrespecting people. Someone like him or her or whatever should not be allowed to edit on wikia period as per Sannse's wikia wide block she placed on him for a few days. He's a trouble maker just like JohnyHalliwell, who also is still allowed to edit on Charmed Wiki for whatever reason. People like them are allowed to edit on Charmed Wiki but I'm not? Really? You'd rather allow people who fill wiki's with hate edit instead of someone who actually contributes useful articles, images, ideas, etc? Wow. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Wiki What happened to all the admins + bureaucrats + "guardians" of Charmed Wiki? That site looks more like an online blog than a wiki. Nothing new is being contributed at all. Ridiculous changes and edits that have been discussed before are all that's occurring. At least one bureau should be present on a daily basis. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:12, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't been on in ages. Death in the family, school work etc. But I'm probably going to unblock you on there. I don't know why you're unblocked now. It's kind of reduant. You'll be unblocked after I write this message. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) Condolences Sorry to hear about the death in your family. My condolences to you and your family. My mom passed away at the beginning of February after three weeks in the hospital. Life's a bit*h sometimes. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi LeonardoWyatt, My condolences to you and your family. I am so sorry for the los in your family. As HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 quoted about the life, Life's a bit*h sometimes. Charmednut 14:13 April 2 2012